Medizinisches Corps der Sternenflotte
thumb|Starfleet Medical thumb|Das Logo an Bord von Deep Space 9. Das Medizinische Corps der Sternenflotte ist die umfassende medizinische Abteilung der Sternenflotte. Die wichtigsten Einrichtungen befinden sich auf der Erde in der Stadt San Francisco. Aufgaben Das Medizinische Corps verfügt über ein großes Kontingent an Diagnose- und Behandlungsmöglichkeiten, während zugleich die modernsten medizinischen Technologien zur Verfügung stehen. Des Weiteren besitzt sie mehrere spezielle Einrichtungen, in denen hauptsächlich Personen untergebracht werden, die eine permanente medizinische Betreuung benötigen ( ). Auch ist das Medizinische Corps für alle medizinischen Forschungsaktivitäten innerhalb der Föderation verantwortlich. Es wird außerdem verlangt, dass Forscher zuvor das Einverständnis der medizinischen Abteilung einholen müssen, bevor sie mit neuen Behandlungsmöglichkeiten oder neu entwickelte Medikamente bei den zu behandelnden Patienten einsetzen dürfen ( ). Außerdem verfügt diese Abteilung über die größte und umfangreichste medizinische Datenbank, die dem Personal der Sternenflotte zur Verfügung steht ( ). Bekannte Ereignisse In der ersten Hälfte des 22. Jahrhunderts nimmt das Medizinische Corps am Interspezies-Austauschprogramm für Ärzte teil. Der Denobulaner Dr. Phlox kommt auf die Erde während sein menschlicher Kollege Dr. Lucas nach Denobula geht. ( ) 2151 stürzt der Klingone Klaang auf der Erde ab, als er von mehreren Suliban verfolgt wird. Zwar gelingt es ihm, seine Verfolger auszuschalten, jedoch wird er später von einem Farmer namens Moore mit einem Plasmagewehr schwer verletzt. Daraufhin wird er in zum Medizinische Corps der Sternenflotte gebracht, wo er von Doktor Phlox medizinisch versorgt wird. Nachdem sein Zustand stabilisiert worden ist wird er mit der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) zurück nach Qo'noS gebracht. ( ) Als Captain Archer 2152 eine Art Zeitreise durch Crewman Daniels macht, die ihn zurück auf die Erde wenige Tage vor dem Start der Enterprise bringt ruft Archer das Medizinische Corps an, um sich zu informieren, ob es dort einen Arzt namens Phlox gibt. ( ) Das Medizinische Corps leitet auch die Raumstation Cold Station 12, auf der Proben seltener Krankheitserreger und die letzten übriggebliebenen Embryonen der Augments aus der Zeit der Eugenischen Kriege lagern. Beides wird 2154 von den Augments Dr. Arik Soongs gestohlen. ( ) 2365 ist Doktor Beverly Crusher vorübergehend die Leiterin des medizinischen Corps der Sternenflotte ( ). 2368 bittet Doktor Toby Russell um das Einverständnis, den neuentwickelten Genitronischen Replikator an drei Patienten einsetzen zu dürfen. Ihrer Anfrage wird schließlich stattgegeben, woraufhin sie das neue Gerät benutzen darf ( ). 2372 besucht Odo die medizinische Einrichtung, wo sie umfangreiche Tests an ihm durchführen, mit der Hoffnung, dass die daraus resultierenden Informationen gegen die Gründer eingesetzt werden können. In Wirklichkeit ist dies jedoch eine geheime Operation von Sektion 31, um durch Odo die Große Verbindung mit dem tödlichen morphogenen Virus zu infizieren. ( ) 2374 veranstaltet die medizinische Abteilung eine Konferenz auf dem Planeten Casperia Prime ( ). 2375 machen sich die Auswirkungen des morphogenen Virus bemerkbar, da die Große Verbindung seit geraumer Zeit mit dem Virus infiziert ist. Deshalb erklärte sich die medizinische Abteilung nicht dazu bereit, Doktor Julian Bashir dabei zu unterstützen ein geeignetes Heilmittel zu entwickeln und verweigerte ihm zusätzlich den Zugriff auf Odos medizinische Daten, da die Daten nur für Personen mit einer Sigma 9 zugänglich sind. Erst als Captain Sisko, der eine Sigma 9 hat, sich dieser Sache annimmt, erhält Bashir die Daten. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Daten gefälscht sind und es sich um eine Kopie der Daten von Doktor Mora Pol handelt. Die Daten sind für Dr. Bashir wertlos. ( ) Spezies 8472 erschafft nebenbei auch die medizinische Abteilung, als Teil ihrer Simulation von San Francisco ( ). ).}} Bekanntes Personal * Beverly Crusher * Katherine Pulaski * Julian Bashir * Leonard McCoy * Toby Russell * Douglas * Hilliard * Weldon Hintergrundinformationen geht hervor, dass Doktor Beverly Crusher erneut die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] verlässt, um wiederum die Leiterin der medizinischen Abteilung zu werden.}} bezeichnet Sloan den Corps als Starfleet Medical. Auch in weiteren Episoden, wie etwas wird von Sternenflottenmedizin gesprochen. In der deutschen Version von wird der Satz When she left to become head of Starfleet Medical. But going from one assignment to another is part of the life which you are choosing. übersetzt mit So ist das eben wenn man den Posten wechselt. Aber man wird nicht jeden Tag zur Leiterin des Gesundheitswesens berufen.. In wird aus Starfleet Medical schlicht Sternenflotte. In sagt Beverly Crusher im Original I was at Starfleet Medical for a year. was übersetzt wurde mit ich war ein Jahr bei der Gesundheitsbehörde auf der Erde.. In wird die Organisation als Oberste Medizinische Behörde bezeichnet. In spricht Dr. Bashir vom Medizinischen Zentrum der Sternenflotte.}} und wird jedoch das gleichseitige Kreuz (✚) als Symbol für das medizinische Personal der Sternenflotte verwendet.}} en:Starfleet Medical ja:宇宙艦隊医療部 nl:Starfleet medisch Kategorie:Organisation